Monarchy of Eurasia
The Monarchy of Eurasia (Eurasian: Monarchia Eurasiae) is the system of government in the Empire of Eurasia, established in 48 BCE with the ascension of Julius Eurasius to the Imperial Throne following the Laurentine Civil War. Many historians, however, consider Augustus I of Eurasia to be the first true Emperor, as Eurasius was assassinated in 44 BCE. Eurasius never took the title of Emperor in his lifetime, as it was officially adopted by Augustus later on. History of Evolution Prior to the establishment of Eurasia, the Laurentine Republic existed for several hundred years, which though nominally a republic was comprised generally of ruling patrician houses and powerful plebeian organizations. The Consul of the Laurentine Senate was often passed between the powerful, wealthy families of the Republic, which included the House of Eurasius. When Julius Eurasius won the Laurentine Civil War and installed himself as Consul-for-life, it was not at the time considered the formation of the Eurasian Empire, though today the Government of Eurasia considers him the first hereditary Emperor and the individual from whom the Empire originates. Augustus I of Eurasia, titular consul at first, won the Second Laurentine Civil War, defeating the Republicans, and announced the first foundation of the Empire. As the Empire grew in scope, so did the patrician classes. Many allied themselves with the House of Eurasius, both as a means for survival and because marriage into the ruling royal house provided many political and economic advantages. The patrician houses who did not side with the House of Eurasius during the Second Laurentine Civil War were either actively eradicated by the Imperial Government, or were marginalized and removed from power, effectively destroying many centuries old houses who had held power in the Republic. Some houses, such of the House of Bruttus, were actively destroyed by Imperial writ due to their role in the Assassination of Julius Eurasius. The role of the patrician houses, internally and externally, is complex. The only recognized position inherent to patrician houses is that of the Proconsuls of Eurasia. The Proconsuls are unelected, noble members of the Senate with the same voting rights as Senators. They hold their positions for life. The Proconsuls are equivalent to the Lords in many monarchical upper parliamentary houses. The Senate, however, is a fusion of a common and noble house. They enjoy immense de facto power, as many Senators, Praetors, and Imperial officials are members of patrician houses. Further, many patrician houses marry outside the Empire to other foreign houses. The House of Eurasius claims the monarchies of Aloia, Arveyres, Duresia, Naju, and New Tarajan, as well as Eurasia, as its direct descendants, though all foreign states have their own royal houses as well. A patrician house is one which either existed during the Laurentine Republic or where instrumental in its founding. In addition to the patrician houses, there exist plebeian houses as well. The distinction, within Eurasian society, between a patrician and a plebeian house, is that patrician houses can both trace their lineage, ultimately, back to the founding of the Laurentine Republic, and are also, either historically or currently, married into the House of Eurasius. Plebeian houses are also nobility, but either were established after the formation of the Laurentine Republic, or cannot claim marital allegiance to the Eurasii. Plebeian houses are often exceptionally powerful in a single province, but lack a presence on the imperial level. Patrician houses are generally well established and powerful on the imperial level, and exert a great degree of influence over many provinces. In the Senate of Eurasia, it is rare for the Consul of the Imperial Senate to not be of patrician, or at least high plebeian stock. Many Consuls are Proconsuls as well. The former Consul, Mariano Robledo, was of Arvero-Eurasian nobility. It is worthy of note that many plebeian houses exist with equal or greater wealth and power to the patrician houses. Plebeian houses are nobility in a similar manner to the patrician houses, however they cannot trace their lineage to the founding of the Republic and cannot occupy Proconsular positions. Some plebeian houses are married into the House of Eurasius, putting them in a place of quasi-patricianship. It is possible for the Emperor to elevate a plebeian house to patrician status, but this is exceptionally rare, and has not been done for over 100 years.